Recently, as a projection type display device that displays a projection image on a screen, a projector device has been widely known. In particular, recently, there has been an increase in the demand for ultra-wide-angle front projection type projector device capable of displaying an image on a large screen while reducing a projection space. When using the ultra-wide-angle front projection type projector device, a beam can be projected diagonally to a screen at a wide angle, and thus, an image can be projected on a large screen in a limited space.
For example, an example of the projection type display device as described above is disclosed in PTL 1.